


pale blue dot

by Rockpelt



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, There Will be Dragons, i will tag this better in a chapter or two i promise, idk what to tag this with just trust me, it's not really an au but gotta tag it somehow, sung is v lost and confused, what is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockpelt/pseuds/Rockpelt
Summary: What do you do when you're all alone on an unfamiliar planet with no way of getting home?





	pale blue dot

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! i really wanted to write something twrp related so here we are. i haven't written anything substantial in a good 6 months or so, so i can't guarantee this is actually any good oof. gonna be a bunch of chapters as long as i can, you know, be bothered to write it lmao. kudos/comments are appreciated!

The sky was too blue and Doctor Sung knew immediately that everything was wrong. His hands twitched in the soft grass that cushioned his entire body, trying to feel for home. But home wasn’t here. His eyes slowly moved down from the blue above and he noticed perfectly spherical treetops dotted with red shapes; apples, probably. Something caught in his left hand and he slowly tilted his head to look at it. Sung wasn’t entirely sure why he didn’t have the strength to move his arm instead, but at the sight of the delicate white flower that sat in his palm, he decided to stay laying down for just a little while longer.

Wait. Something was still wrong.

The realisation hit him thick and fast, and Sung’s entire body jolted upwards. He could feel a pain in his chest; a faint throb, like when someone stubs their toe and the dull feeling that lingers long after the initial stubbing happens. Suddenly feeling more strength in his arms, he gently rested his hand on his core. Something was…very wrong. The feeling kept growing and growing and every little thing his eyes picked up on made the wrongness enhanced. The beautiful grass, the beautiful sky, the beautiful trees and the beautiful flower that remained in his hand were too beautiful to be Earth’s creations. Sung applied a little pressure to his core, and pain rocketed through his being.

Maybe if he stood up? Maybe that would help.

His legs collapsed underneath him.

The panic started setting in as his knees scraped the grass. Where was he? Why was he where he was? How did he get here? Where were his friends-

Friends.

There were no signs of his companions; his best friends. The thought hadn’t even occurred to him until now and Sung cursed himself for his selfishness. But the panic was getting worse and he was sure they’d forgive him for having his priorities focused on himself. He kneeled into the ground, the pain from his core slowly making its way to his head; the constant throbbing made him all too aware. He carefully tilted his head back, looking towards the too blue sky once more. Had he unintentionally teleported himself to another planet? He wasn’t aware that he could do that. Everything was too unfamiliar to be a time travel mishap. His thoughts prevented him from being aware of the sharp object pressing into his back.

“Funny hat man.” A woman’s voice. Sung noted her authority, or maybe it was just because he was a stranger? He didn’t know. “Hands up.” Not wanting to have that sharp object pierce through his body, he raised his hands slowly. “Stand up.” He gulped as he did as the woman commanded, even as his legs shook slightly, out of pure fear for the unknown. The object slowly applied less pressure against his spine until it had disappeared completely and Sung took the opportunity to turn around. His hands were still raised; he would do anything to not die today. His eyes met a knight, her armour gleaming in the sun, which he assumed was from a recent polish. The silver plating was lined with a light blue metal but Sung knew better than to try and question how natural the blue was. Behind her was a handful of others dressed identical to her. “Name?” The bluntness in her words was slowly wearing down his nerves.

“Doctor Sung.” There was no time to joke around. She was holding what looked to be a sword, but this world wasn’t Earth; Sung was all too aware of the dangers that could lie with something that seemed so normal.

The female knight chuckled quietly through her suit, though Sung picked up on it. “Doctor? That’s a funny name.” Her party copied her laugh at his foreign name. No, not his name-

“N-no, that’s my title. My name is Sung.” He stammered, eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, even if she couldn’t see them through his visor. If they didn’t know what a doctor was, was he far back in time? Or did this far away planet just not use the word ‘doctor’? The pain in his head caused by his core throbbed, but his confusion made it even worse.

The knight raised an eyebrow at Sung’s words. “What is a ‘doctor’?” _So they didn’t know…_

“A doctor heals people.”

“You mean physician?”

“Yeah, a physician. I call them doctors.” By this point, Sung just wanted to be left alone to figure out where he was and how to get home. And how to get back to his friends. The knight’s eyes glowed blue through her helmet, like she was scanning him. It reminded him of Havve.

The faint light faded and her back straightened. “Come with us. We will take you to the Castle.” None of the knights spoke as they surrounded him, weapons drawn in case Sung dared to make a move. He was truly powerless against these people, especially in such unfamiliar territory. The lead knight eyed his hands and nodded once, signalling for him to lower them. The strain in his shoulders was more painful that he expected from simply keeping his hands up. How long had he been in the grass for? For the stiffness to impact his body so much… He pressed a hand to his core once more, earning a very questioning glance from the knight to his right. The pain shuddered within him, aching his head once more. If he had some time, and some tools aside from his bare hands, he might be able to figure out what’s wrong

A thud sounded in his chest, tugging in his heart and his mind. A moment passed before Sung realised it was the link. It was much fainter than he’d ever experienced before, but it proved that he wasn’t alone. The drumbeat pounded deep within his heart; a steady rhythm that didn’t skip, didn’t falter. At the very least, Havve was alive, somewhere. Sung wasn’t alone. It was just a matter of finding him.

The Castle came into view faster than he thought it would; banners of light blue embellished with a pure white canine face draped from the top of the castle. Their emblem, he assumed. The bricks that reached towards the sky were a very light grey, bordering on white, or at least that’s what it looked like in the distance. The Castle was like a giant cloud resting on the ground, waiting to take off into the sky above. “The King will know what to do with you, but do not be surprised if he banishes you from this land.” Sung gulped. He already didn’t know where he was, but it had become the most familiar land of the entire planet. He really didn’t want to start all over again.

“So, if I tell him my situation, he might agree to help me?” Without warning, the party ceased walking. The lead knight slowly turned around to face him, and Sung knew that she was confused, even with her helmet covering any revealing features.

“Situation?” The knight questioned. It only then occurred to Sung that he had been captured and taken towards the King for no genuine reason. The knight had no reason to do this. He felt his jaw drop slightly but composed himself before she could notice.

“Did you capture me because I looked funny?” His tone was harsher than intended, but the knight became increasingly flustered. A few sounds stumbled from her mouth but she couldn’t find any actual words to explain herself. “That’s _racist_.” Sung gasped, his hand against his chest, faking anger and annoyance at his captor.

The knight’s back straightened, shocked at how blunt he was being. With a gentle movement of her hands, her helmet came off, revealing a short blonde bob and two crystal blue eyes set like gemstones on soft, pure skin. If it wasn’t for the fact she essentially captured him for no good reason, Sung would have found her beautiful. “I apologise, Sung.” Her voice was different without the helmet; she sounded more vulnerable, and significantly more genuine than she had before. “There have been a lot of strange happenings in the kingdoms lately, and we have been told to keep an eye out for any suspicious people.” He raised an eyebrow at her, despite her not being able to see it. “I have never seen anyone dressed like you before. You were too different. I was doing my job.”

“Well, that’s okay then!” It was clear that she was shocked by his chipper attitude. “You were doing your job. I can’t fault you for that.” The knight inclined her head slightly in agreement. “You’ve also got weapons that could possibly kill me, and I really don’t want to anger you too much.” Sung wouldn’t dare admit that he was an immortal being who could, possibly, survive being stabbed, but what if their weapons had a magical property that could kill him? There were too many ‘what ifs’ and it was starting to hurt.

At the thought of pain, the pain returned. Both his core and his head throbbed, but he refused to give this weakness away.

The knight gestured to her party to surround her in a quiet discussion, obviously about Sung’s fate. He watched as they spoke using little words and over the top hand gestures. They could be compared to people on Earth with how _plain_ they were, really. The lead knight turned back to him and smiled slightly; just enough for the corners of her lips to curl up. Without a word, she tilted her head towards the castle, and Sung knew exactly what she meant.

As they reached the gates of the Castle, he felt a panic within. He was lost; stranded in a place that was too unfamiliar. He was alone; his friends had to be somewhere if the link had told him anything, but where exactly was a mystery. But the bottom line was that he was afraid. Sure, he’d been alone before, and he’d been to places that were so incredibly unfamiliar before, but this felt different. There was no reason for him to be wherever he was, but he was still here.

Sung just had to take it one step at a time. He’d find his friends and he’d get back to Toronto.

Step one: meet the King.


End file.
